


So I showed up at your party

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closeted, Fluff, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Requited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Percy liked Oliver and Oliver liked him back. So why was he avoiding him?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	So I showed up at your party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This fic isn't connected to my other Perciver fics but y'all should read them too because I like attention. This fic was kind of inspired by the song Betty by Taylor Swift. I think the album really suits the ship. Anyways right here is where I would plug a certain someones Soundcloud but they didn't get the Folklore reference in my last fanfic.

Percy was in the library. This wouldn’t be unusual most days but now it was. This was his final year at Hogwarts. Hell, the NEWTs were already over what did he have to study for? He knew the answer was nothing and yet he remained. Mainly he was avoiding something or someone.

The quidditch finals happened today. After years of the quidditch cup being elusive, Gryffindor finally won. He remembered that's all Oliver talked about back in their dorms. Almost every year he thought that they would win it and this year they finally did. Oh, Oliver. That’s who he was avoiding.

Being the only Gryffindors in their year, the two became quite close. Perhaps they were the only ones who could stand the other. Percy with his studies and Oliver with his quidditch most could only imagine the headache staying with them would be. Percy had to admit that Oliver was one of his closest friends until about a month ago.

Ever since 3rd year Percy had realized there was something else about Oliver. Every time he saw him something in his mood would switch to be a bit softer. To Fred and George’s dismay Percy did in fact have other friends, but he never acted like that when it came to them. No, Oliver was special. Special in a way that Percy didn’t want to admit he felt.

When he was younger he didn’t think anything of it. He thought it was normal to have those feelings about men. His family never said anything about it. It wasn’t until he got to Hogwarts when he realized that not everyone felt the same. He was walking alone down a corridor when he was a 1st-year student when a group of older students cornered him. They broke his glasses and called him names he wouldn’t dare repeat. He didn’t know what they meant at first. After the attack, he had to ask Charlie. After that conversation, his attitude towards these feelings changed.

He had his suspicions that Oliver knew he was gay. Sometimes he would ask questions like he was trying to get it out of Percy. He didn’t get far in that regard, but he probably knew by all the longing looks Percy would give him. What he didn’t know is that Oliver wanted nothing more than to kiss Percy.

Percy had a girlfriend for the past two years. If he was being honest with himself he didn’t love her as a boyfriend should. He knew it wasn’t fair to Penelope so he broke it off. After it happened Percy went to his dorm room to sit in his emotions. That's when Oliver came in. Percy could tell by his odor he was fresh out of quidditch practice. 

He didn’t bother to comment like he usually does so Oliver knew something was up. Usually, he feigns disgust the moment he walks in after quidditch practice. Percy had been talking about breaking up with Penelope so maybe he finally did it.

“Oi Perce. Is something up?” Oliver asked after setting his bag next to his bed. Percy turned his head to look towards Oliver and shrugged. “Broke up with Penny. I’m just thinking to myself.” Oliver started to walk over to the window seat. “Oh, I’m sorry.” “It’s fine really I just realized I didn’t really love her y’know.”

Oliver really wanted to ask more questions but he knew now was not the time. He himself had gone through his fair share of breakups and the last thing he would want was for someone to question him about it. So he just sat close next to Percy for as long as Percy wanted him too.

If Percy was being honest with himself he really enjoyed it. He felt like he could tell him anything so why didn’t he? It’s not like Oliver would call him those names. But he still couldn’t find it in himself to do it. He wanted to be open to Oliver but couldn’t be open to himself.

It was very late one night and he was by the window reading a book by Jane Austen. Now, Percy wasn’t interested in muggle literature but his muggle studies professor said that it was going to be on the NEWTs so he thought he might as well read it. He grew particularly fond of Emma, which was the last one he had to read. He was so entranced by the story he didn’t even notice Oliver came into their dorm until he sat right next to him. Percy jumped at the sudden shift of weight and Oliver laughed.

“What are ya reading?” He asked quizzically, still recovering from the laughter. “Emma by Jane Austen.” Oliver, clearly not knowing what it was, faked a knowing sigh. “Who’s your favorite character?” “I haven’t finished it yet but I’m quite drawn to Mrs. Elton. Who’s yours?” Percy looked up at Oliver who was clearly trying to make something up on the spot. “Uhhh, I like Mr. Elton.” “You haven’t read it, have you?” Percy said with a giggle. “Of course I have, why would you say that?” “I can guarantee that no one’s favorite character is Mr. Elton.” He said laughing a bit louder.

“Fine you caught me. Why are you reading a muggle book anyway?” “Jane Austen is going to be on the NEWTs for muggle studies. I figured I might as well read her books.” Percy said leaning slightly into Oliver subconsciously. He didn’t know how obvious he was being. They stayed in silence for a while and Percy continued to read his book. Oliver chose to focus on the night sky.

“The stars look beautiful tonight. I can only imagine the view from the astrology tower.” He said while starting to gently rub Percy’s shoulder. Percy looked out the window to see what Oliver was talking about. “The sky’s very clear tonight. I’m jealous of whoever booked it.” “It must be romantic to be up there on a night like this with someone you love,” Percy mumbled in agreement leaning further into Oliver.

Percy knew the ‘someone’ he wanted to be in the astrology tower with was him. He could tell that he was trying to make a move on him and that he was falling right into him. So why was he so surprised when Oliver kissed him? It was like his mind shifted into overdrive. He couldn’t handle what just happened. Oliver could tell that Percy was starting to panic.

“Percy, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” He was interrupted by Percy quickly getting up. “I better get ready for bed.” He said before leaving the dorm room. Oliver knew he messed everything up. Percy probably wouldn’t even talk to him anymore.

They didn’t see each other much after that, despite staying in the same room. Percy was studying and Oliver was practicing. Plus Percy was trying everything he could to avoid Oliver. He didn’t even understand why he was doing it. He liked Oliver, he really did, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. If he talked to Oliver about it, he would have to talk to himself about it. But he didn’t want the last time they saw each other to be him running away. He had to do something.

There was a party at Gryffindor Tower. He knew Oliver would be there which was why he wasn’t. He knew that he couldn’t avoid him any longer. So he put his books away and started walking towards it.

When he got there, it was loud. Almost the whole house was flooding the commons room. But he still found Oliver. He was talking to some girl a year below them. When Oliver looked up he saw Percy walking towards their dorm room.

“Would you excuse me for a minute.?” He said as he started to follow Percy. When he got to the room Percy was sitting by the window. He walked over to him and Percy looked up with a sheepish smile. It was clear he was sad about something.

“Hey, Perce. Can we talk?” Oliver said quite directly. “About what?” “About the fact you’ve been ignoring me for the past month. Look, I’m sorry if I crossed a boundary, I know I should’ve asked first but I still want to be your friend.” Percy didn’t respond for a while. He was thinking about what to say. This wasn’t how it imagined it would be. But Oliver was tired of these games Percy kept playing. If he wasn’t going to talk then Oliver didn’t need to waste his time. He started leaving with a huff when Percy realized it was now or never.

“Oliver, I like you.” Oliver stopped and turned around. “Then why did you run away? Why would you ignore me for weeks on end if you liked me?” “Because I was scared!” He said louder than he intended to. Oliver took a step back from him. Percy could feel tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

“I just don’t want to be weird.” Oliver went and sat right next to him. “Percy, do you think I’m weird for liking you?” Percy shook his head “Then why would you ever be weird?” He asked while putting his arm around Percy. “I’m just worried about what other people would think.” “Fuck other people.” Percy chuckled a little at that.

“I’m sorry for being a prat, Oliver but I really do like you. I have for a long time I just couldn’t admit it to myself.” “I really like you too, Percy.” Oliver replied, “So what does that make us?” Percy turned to Oliver to look him in the eyes. “It makes us whatever you want us to be, Percy.” “Boyfriends?” Oliver nodded “Then boyfriends it is.” He put his hands on the sides of Percy’s face.

“Is this okay?” Percy nodded in return. Then Oliver kissed him. It was everything Percy imagined it would be. Sweet, passionate, full of love. It pained him to admit, but he never kissed Penelope like that. After that they just stayed at their window, looking out on the grounds of Hogwarts one last time. 

“I can’t believe we’re gonna graduate in a few days.” Percy expressed “I don’t think I can stand being away from you.” “We can always visit each other whenever y’know.” “Yeah, I’m sure my parents would be totally cool with me bringing my boyfriend home every night,” Percy said with a laugh. “You know what I mean. And besides maybe one day we could get an apartment together or something. It wouldn’t be that big of a step since we’ve lived together for 7 years.” Oliver pulled Percy closer to him. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

People at the party were starting to wonder where Oliver went. He was quidditch captain, wasn’t he supposed to be celebrating? But he was celebrating. Celebrating with his boyfriend in their dorm room for maybe the last time. Maybe the other Gryffindors thought he should be out in the commons room drinking and partying with everyone but he thought Percy was enough.


End file.
